Flower Languages
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Apparently, confessing one's love can be done with flowers, even though it's still a fail. Kougyoku/Alibaba, slight Hakuryuu/Morgiana.


Hanakotoba (花言葉)

* * *

"Kougyoku, you're still doing that?" Alibaba says as he walks to the Imperial Princess, Kougyoku Ren. They were in a flower garden near the lake of Sindria. It was time for dinner and Alibaba offered himself to search for Kougyoku who hasn't appeared.

Kougyoku stops her activity and looks up to the youth. The orange light shines brightly behind Alibaba, almost blinding her eyes, yet the Alibaba in front of her looks very mesmerizing. For once, his features were quite handsome.

She almost can't take her eyes off him.

"Y-yeah. What's wrong with that?" Kougyoku blushes, and continues picking up flowers. She arranges them neatly and starts to make a flower crown again. "It's a good timing. I want to give this to you, Alibaba."

Alibaba blinks, not expecting that from her. "Huh? Giving me something?" He pales. "It's not something weird, right?" He expects them to be, considering it _is_ Kougyoku.

"How rude! Of course it's not." She fumbles.

He chuckles. "Sure, what is it?"

Kougyoku plays with her fingers, gazing down as her cheeks tints with red. "Um… Do you know the language of flowers?" She asks shyly.

He tilts his head to the left. "No, I don't. Why?"

"Y-you! You taught me how to make flower crowns and you don't even know what the flowers means?"

"Ahaha, well I never paid attention to it… It's not very important for me." He shakes his head. "All I know is… Rose, perhaps?"

"Rose, the flower of love." A familiar voice states. "But it depends on the color. For example, a red rose means love, or in love, while a white rose is a symbol of devotion and a yellow rose is a symbol of trust." Hakuryuu explains as he looks at Alibaba and Kougyoku.

The girl beside him—Morgiana, blinks and compliments the boy. "Hakuryuu-san, you know so much." The urge to learn more about flowers rises inside her.

Hakuryuu looks at Morgiana, and smiles while blushing. "Well, I tend to know this much. My sister loves to learn about flowers."

Suddenly, a certain Magi shows up and grins. "So what's that flower in her hand?" He points to Kougyoku.

"It's a forget-me-not—"

Kougyoku screams and ushers Hakuryuu to shut up. "H-He'll know the meaning by himself!" Meanwhile, the flower crown is already on Alibaba's hands.

Alibaba sweat drops. "I seriously have no idea." Seriously, when would his friends stop teasing him? He really doesn't know the meaning of flowers. He never had any interest in them in the first place. But the name forget-me-not gives Alibaba the feeling that it contains something like… _love_. Thinking that Kougyoku might harbors feelings for him makes him want jump out of joy and just hug the girl- heck, he might even give a light peck on the lips ifhe wanted to.

Hakuryuu smirks. "I see…" He whispers, knowing Kougyoku's intent to give the flower crown made from forget-me-not flowers to Alibaba. An idea pops out to his head, and he continues. "Then, Alibaba-dono. If you were given a chance to give a flower to Kougyoku-dono, what would you choose?"

"I don't even know the flowers!" He complains.

"Well, then." Hakuryuu picks up a few flowers. "Choose, between Lily, Cactus flower, Gardenia, Iris… and whatever you know."

Morgiana and Aladdin examine the flowers Hakuryuu holds. Even they don't know the meanings.

Kougyoku's face blushes thousand shades of red. What is he doing? When she gets her hands on him—

"Maybe, I'll pick Gardenia?" Alibaba voices out, scratching his head.

Secret love, it means. Hearing his answer, Kougyoku almost burst out and run away from that place then locks herself up. While locking herself in her room, she would scream out of joy.

"But then—a Cactus one would be nice." Alibaba changes his mind immediately.

Hakuryuu gapes, and drops the flowers out of shock. "A-alibaba-dono.." Kougyoku has the same reaction, though hers was more... Oh dear God, sh-she never knew Alibaba was… Her body heated up and she immediately covers her face with her hand, trying to control the blush.

"Alibaba, you pervert!" She says.

"What does it mean?" Morgiana and Aladdin ask as Hakuryuu whispers the answer to them. Then they looks at Alibaba with an accusing expression. "W-What did I do wrong?!" Alibaba scrambles up.

They sigh. "You know… Alibaba, isn't that a bit too far? You really need to stop going to the bars." they glance at each other."It means… lust."

Alibaba freezes.

"Ah—Forget it! Just take this, Alibaba!" Kougyoku exclaims, taking the forget-me-not flower crown from his hand and replaces it with another flower crown. "This is an Iris, it means a cherished friendship. So don't think weird things!" She bites her lips.

"I-I'm not thinking weird things—" Alibaba denies. _Well, maybe._

"Then, I'll see you!" Before even hearing Alibaba, she runs to the palace and leaves them with a red face. She gives them one last glance before heading to her room, _I wonder if he knows._

"And off she goes." Hakuryuu sighs, "You failed it." He stares at the blond man.

Morgiana and Aladdin nods, agreeing.

"Y-you guys too? Really now." Alibaba grumbles, and sighs. "Wonder what her problem is though…" But he manages a smile, Kougyoku is like that, and he likes the way it is right now. To be honest, hearing the name forget-me-not managed to make him lose his composure. He thought she likes him. _Cherished Friendship, huh…_

While Aladdin continues to see the flowers, Morgiana looks to Hakuryuu and says. "You really know so much, I think Aladdin would be pleased if you would teach him a few, and I as well."

Hakuryuu shrugs. "Next time, then. But for you… Morgiana-dono," he stops. "I would give you an Iris as well."

Morgiana smiles. "I would give you the same too, Hakuryuu-san."

For a second, Hakuryuu fought the blush creeping to his face. Gaining his composure back, he looks at the sun with soft eyes. _You should know that an Iris holds another meaning than that…_

_I will always watch for you, or you should say, promise in love._

* * *

**Bonus.**

"Alibaba!" Kougyoku calls over him while holding some roses.

Alibaba glances to her and approaches her, "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Well, since you only know the meaning of roses..." Kougyoku blushes. "I'll give you..."

The man blinks, before blushing as well.

"That's why, wear this! A flower crown by roses made by the amazing, Kougyoku Ren!" She compliments herself, and shows her work.

Alibaba pales. "Are you serious? It still has the thorns! Are you seriously going to ask me wear it-"

"As people say, love hurts." Kougyoku replies.

Alibaba gulps.

"IT HURTS!"

* * *

**Forget-me-not **: True Love.

**Cactus Flower **: Lust.

**Lily **: Hatred/Revenge.

**Iris : **Cherished friendship, promise in love, good news.

**Gardenia **: Secret Love.

I do not own Magi. And here it is, my first one-shot of the series. I wanted to write them so bad and this is all I got. I'm trying to improve my present writing style by changing my usual writing into... this. Yeah. So I apologize for grammars, OOC parts, and if I'm wrong in the meanings... Well it's the main part of this one-shot. I'm planning to make Judal turns into a child... but another time.

I hope you all like this though, even though this wasn't very good for my liking but I reallly wanted to do this. Leave a feedback, if you like! :)


End file.
